


Bitter

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Satellites [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hard of Hearing Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Tragic backstory lol, opening up? Kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Jet Star unlocks Fun Ghoul’s tragic backstory.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days)
Series: Satellites [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811944
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This one has discussions of past self-harm, and some intrusive thoughts

The next day is no better. Fun Ghoul drifts through the diner with red-rimmed eyes, fingers worrying at the scars slashed into their lips and cheek. As soon as she gets the chance, Jet Star pulls them into one of the back rooms.  
“Can we talk?” Ghoul’s hands are carefree as they sign, but they won’t look up from the floor.  
“Don’t have a choice, do I, Jet Star?”  
“I’m asking you, and I think it’s important that we talk. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you last night, and I want to be able to support you in the future.” Ghoul laughs.  
“Planned out a speech? How thoughtful.” They turn to go, and Jet Star lets them, watching as they walk to the door. They catch her eye, and hesitate.  
“You have a point, I guess. I’m not being fair, expectin’ you to know my story without telling it to you.” Ghoul fiddles with their hair, still standing in the doorway.  
“Thank you, Fun Ghoul. Come sit?” They nod, and take a seat on the mattress beside Jet Star, taking a breath before they begin.  
“I ran with a crew before I met Poison an’ Kobra, before you came along. They saved me, you know? I was all half-dead from withdrawal from the pills— I quit the same day I left the city— and they saved my ass while I was recovering. But after a while, I just didn’t, like, get better, didn’t bounce back, and I was a liability for them instead of an investment. Eventually, I, uh, my face got fucked-up, you know? And we- they- we lost someone from the crew at the same time, and the others couldn’t take care of me and mourn at the same time. So they left me on Route Guano. The end.” When they’re done signing, their hand returns to the scars on their cheek, picking at the raised skin. Jet Star guides their hands away.  
“Oh. I didn’t know.” Fun Ghoul frowns, and Jet Star realizes she’s forgotten to sign along with her words. She repeats herself, and Ghoul raises an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, you didn’t. ‘Cause I didn’t tell you before. Got any questions? I won’t bring this up again, and I trust you won’t tell anyone.” Jet Star nods.  
“Is that why you take the BLI pills now?” Ghoul nods.  
“Yeah. I went back to what I used to take in the City, minus the ones specifically for brainwashing, or whatever. You think I’m a traitor for it?”  
“Witch, no, Ghoul. You have to do what’s necessary.”  
“Thank you, Jet Star.”  
“No worries.” Jet Star smiles at them, and they meet her eyes, catching her off-guard with their next question.  
“You gonna ask?”  
“Ask what?” They grin darkly.  
“What happened to my face. I know you wonder, caught you looking a couple times.” Jet Star _is_ a bit curious, but would never want to ask, dig up old memories.  
“Oh, Ghoul, I wouldn’t—“  
“You wonder what happened so deliberately, maybe? Or is it that it matches my symbol so well, hmm?”  
“Fun Ghoul—“  
“My mouth was too small for all the things rushing around in my head, couldn’t get ‘em out fast enough, loud enough, I thought, an’ so I opened it up a bit more. Did a messy job of it, though. Or don’t you think?” They grin, pulling their hair away from the side of their face. Jet Star is once again stunned into silence, mouth open.  
“I- I’m sorry.”  
“Not your fault, Star. ‘Sides, I’m over it now. Even made it my symbol an’ everything.”  
“Oh.”  
Fun Ghoul salutes Jet Star as they wander out of the bedroom, leaving her more confused about her crewmate than before.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are. This is definitely something I want to come back to and expand on from different perspectives— Ghoul and Jet Star’s conversation is definitely not over, and neither of them handles it very well right here, so  
> Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
